Beautiful boi
by Nillili Panda
Summary: Nadie es de aquí y nadie es de allá
1. 2-

No siempre he estado sola, aunque en el colegio nadie se me acerque, aunque nadie coma junto a mi, aunque no tenga amigos, aunque duerma sola, aunque me cociné para mi misma, aún así nunca he estado sola.

Mi único compañero, mi contra parte, una persona totalmente distinta. Él es la única persona que me sigue, cuando mis auriculares producen bella música hacia mis oídos, él me sigue. Siempre ansioso de que llegue la noche y el vaya a despertar.

Porque cuando llega la noche me preparo para domir una muy profunda siesta, donde siempre aparecen 9 personas "felices" y sólo tres personas permanecen serias, eso es lo que yo siempre sueño en las noches.

Me sorprendí profundamente al ver la fecha "3 de abril de 2017", yo siempre duermo días, semanas y hasta meses, pero nunca he dormido sólo una noche, ¿A que se debía eso?

Por esa razón no entiendo el porqué sigo despierta, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, encontrarme con la gente molesta y aprender poco a poco cosas que para nada me servirán. Pero él me obliga a hacerlo, así que con mucha pereza me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño, en el espejo mis ojos siguen rosados, suspiró a la vez que estiró mi mano para poder alcanzar al cepillo. El reflejo del espejo me fulmina con su mirada mientras peino mi corto cabello.

- _¿Por qué sigues despierta? Se supone que este día era mi turno..-_ Él me regañó, a mi no me agradaban en lo absoluto los regaños, poco a poco observé cómo mis ojos se cristalizaron.- _Vamos Ji Hoon, no llores por favor, mejor apresúrate a arreglarte y a desayunar que se te va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio_

 _-Sabes que no me gusta que me regañen, mucho menos que me llamen Ji Hoon, ese es tu nombre, ¿Acaso te gusta molestarme? De seguro tienes algo en contra de mi...-_ Dije mientras aplicaba Pasta dental en mi cepillo de dientes

- _Eso es un don, querida Ji Hoon. Pero ahora te lo digo de verdad, debes de alimentarte demasiado, a veces me preocupa que mi cuerpo este muy... Delgado_

Decidí no seguir escuchando sus estúpidas palabras, de alguna u otra manera me molestaba su forma de ser, su estúpida sonrisa de tonto y sus ojos pequeños, podría pasar miles de horas criticándolo, pero había un problema:

También me criticaba a mi misma, yo también tenía esa sonrisa de tonta y esos ojos pequeños, tal vez algunas cosas que yo criticaba de él también yo las poseía, Por que yo estoy en el mismo cuerpo con él...

Sé que suena complicado, extraño e imposible.. pero los dos ya nos hemos acostumbrado, según los dos tenemos reglas muy importantes para mantener el balance. Pero no las diré, pienso que todavía no es tiempo de dejarles mucho peso sobre sus hombros.

Durante todo el tiempo en que los dos tenemos conciencia y nos conocimos como dos individuos que viven en el mismo cuerpo, hemos tratado de hallar la forma o el porqué estamos así, él siempre ha criticado mis métodos, pero no han sido del todo inútiles.. ¿Acaso ver dramas es inútil? Hubó un muy buen drama sobre una enfermedad de personalidades, decía que se debía a un gran trauma del pasado, que debe haber una personalidad principal y secundaria, que olvidaste todo de tu pasado, que vendrá un salvador que te curará de esa enfermedad, etc.

Una característica es que todas las personalidades tienen un nombre diferente a la personalidad original..

Él y yo aún no nos hemos dado un nombre propio, seguimos siendo " _Ji Hoon_ ", pero por alguna razón, ese nombre no me agrada en lo absoluto y.. ¡RAYOS! Se me hace tarde para la escuela!!

Bien, traté de ponerme el uniforme y salir a una velocidad luz si quiero llegar al colegio, todavía no sé porque quería llegar al colegio demasiado rápido, tal vez era porque me iban a regañar, y como ahora sabrán, no me agrada eso.

Tras unos eternos minutos por fin llegué al colegio, varias carcajadas y sonrisas escuché, pero supe que no eran dirigidas hacia mi persona, no tuve ganas de escuchar como los estudiantes convivían entre sí, así que con tranquilidad me dispuse a escuchar la música de mis bellos oppas.

Al llegar al salón, busqué mi silla, la coloqué en el lugar de siempre y me senté mientras veía el paisaje que podía observar, porque ya tenía una vista increíble desde ese lugar, y eso me hacía sentir muy alegre. Un ruido escandaloso me atormentó y señalaba algo terrible, _el comienzo de la primera clase del día,_ tuve que retirarme mis auriculares

Todos los alumnos llegaron al mismo tiempo y pelearon por ver quien llegaba primero a su silla, después de unos segundos llegó el mismo profesor molesto, justo cuando iba a hablar, un chico llegó, no se me hacía nada familiar y al notar la expresión de todos, supe que tampoco era familiar para ellos, volteé a todos lados y noté 5 lugares vacíos, es ahí cuando deseé con todas mis ganas que el no se sentará a mi lado.

- _Por favor, preséntate.- Habló el profesor_

 _-Hola, mi nombre es Woo Ji Ho_

"¿Qué está tratando de lucir lindo?"-Pensé, ese tal Ji Ho se sentó a mi lado, y empezé a maldecir a todo

Justo cuando el molesto profesor iba a hablar, otras personas lo interrumpieron, haciéndolo salir del salón, todo se convirtió en un molesto carnaval, mis molestos compañeros empezaron a hacer ruido y desastre por doquier.. siempre me cansaban demasiado la paciencia.

- _Si eres hombre, ¿Por qué tienes ropa de mujer?-_. Pienso que es tiempo de platicarles una de las reglas más importantes que tenemos _él y yo: No llamar la atención de nadie ni nada_

No quise hablar o contestarle, así que sólo lo ignoré y me puse esperar a que llegará el profesor, pero sentía que alguien me observaba profundamente, no tardé en ponerme nerviosa y contar hasta 21, siempre funcionaba, observé el reflejo que presumía la ventana y bufé al darme cuenta de que no me puse maquillaje.

Era momento de salir de las molestas clases y poder largarte a tu casa y dormir infinitamente, pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que hacer la tarea y dejar a mano los apuntes del día de hoy para que _él_ los lea, pero mi mayor ambición era domir, así que tenía que apresurarme para poder hacer todas mis labores.

Estaba a punto de salir del colegio hasta que sentí una mano sostener mi brazo, traté de sacarme y seguir caminando pero me era imposible, así que molesta quería saber quién se atrevió a detenerme.

 _-¿Qué rayos quieres?-._ Pregunté sin paciencia, no quería retrasarme en mis deberes

- _Yo sólo queria la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice en la mañana, eres muy grosero por contestarme así-._ Al principio no sabía a lo que se refería, después de entender a lo que se refería, empecé a sentirme ofendida- _Bueno, dejémoslo así, no te verías nada mal con unos leggins o una falda corta, te verías demasiado bien.._

Ahora sí que me encontraba ofendida, fruncí al máximo mi ceño y levanté mi mano para propinarle una buena cachetada a aquel tonto, después salí huyendo hacia mi casa, era hora por fin de hacer mis deberes, como siempre.

Tardé mucho en terminarlas, está tarde me ocupé igual en pensar otra vez sobre _él y yo_ , posibilidades del porque estamos juntos y eso, después sentí como mis ojos se cerraban solos poco a poco


	2. 2

️

¡Por fin desperté! Ay.. esa chica siempre usa todas sus fuerzas y yo me quedo sin energía... Bostezé cansado cuando me levanté de la cama, me dirigí al baño y realizé mis necesidades, para después acomodar la cama y salir hacia la cocina y desayunar, por último tomar los apuntes que hizo _ella_ y vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela, este era gris y azul para los hombres y gris con rosado para las mujeres, siempre con la placa de su nombre en el pecho, desconocía totalmente si _ella_ vestía el uniforme de las mujeres o no, pero no me importaba demasiado, era una ventaja de ser la persona más irrelevante en el salón más irrelevante de la escuela más irrelevante de la ciudad más irrelevante del país. Sé que suena extraño, pero desde que tengo conciencia, mi vida siempre ha sido así.

Después de cojer mi mochila y las llaves, salí rumbo a la escuela caminando, siempre me fijaba en todo lo que había en el camino, pájaros azules cantando, los mismos viejos árboles y las hojas mismas en el suelo, a mi me parecían muy hermosas de ver. Pero claro, todo eso era arruinado cuando se escuchaban los berridos de los estudiantes de mi escuela, acabando con toda la paz posible.

Al entrar a la escuela me aseguré de que tuviera mis audífonos puestos con música metal a todo dar, a veces me gustaba tararear las canciones, aunque algún día terminará sordo.

Ya al llegar al salón, me senté en el mismo asiento que está cerca de la ventana y presume una vista impresionante, definitivamente me agradaría estudiar Fotografía o algo por el estilo, tendría demasiadas cosas a las cuales debería tomarle fotos y etc..

 _-Oye, ¿Ahora por qué si tienes ropa de hombre?.-_ Un chico a mi lado habló, suspiré y controlé mis ganas de golpear a esa persona-. _Te molestaste por lo de ayer.. ¿Verdad?, Lo siento de verdad, pero en mi casa me enseñaron a hablar con la verdad.. y créeme que no sería el único al que le gustaría verte así y.. ¡Espera un momento! Tengo que ir al baño..._

¿Es mi imaginación, o ese cabrón se iba a ir al baño para masturbarse?, Eso realmente no me preocupaba, pero lo que sí es como rayos ese wey conocía a _ella_ y aparte él no se me hacía conocido, tal vez sólo era un niñato nuevo que se había fijado en _ella,_ pero ya no lo hará más.

No mientras siga vivo.

Ese tipo se me hacía extraño, ¿Cómo rayos podía hablarle así a alguna persona en sus primeros días de escuela? Realmente tenía que ser muy sociable o ya tiene un hermano en la escuela para no dejarlo en la desgraciada soledad escolar, como a mi me sucede, ya sabes, te sientes muy solo, no tienes una mamá o un papá, así que ya estoy muy acostumbrado a la soledad.

Y si, en toda mi vida consciente, nunca fui un niño, la primera vez que respiré fue en un hospital, los doctores creían que yo me había golpeado con algo mientras practicaba mi deporte favorito, pero yo no sabía nada, Ji podía hablar, me preguntaban mi edad, mi nombre y donde se encontraban mis padres. Yo sólo respondí que no recordaba nada.

En mi mano sostenía una cadena que decía " _Pyo Ji Hoon_ ", pero yo sentía que ese no era mi nombre, porque nunca lo tuve, el doctor que estaba a mi cuidado pensó que yo había perdido la memoria, y hasta yo mismo lo pensé, todo hasta que _ella_ apareció, al principio me asusté de que otra persona viviera en mi cuerpo, pues eso había sucedido justo un día después de mi "nacímiento".

Desde ese día soñé con un niño junto con su mamá, esa persona le decía " _Ji Hoon, Ji Hoon, por favor",_ y a un lado estaba yo parado, observando todo, fue ahí cuando supe completsmente que no había perdido mi memoria...

- _Señor Pyo, ¿Me puede decir que es lo que le estoy enseñando a sus compañeros?-_. Me sorprendió el profesor, ¿Desde cuando había llegado al salón?

- _Estaba hablando sobre la guerra de las dos Coreas, profesor-._ Mencioné, el maestro sólo siguió parloteando hasta el fin de la clase, anunciando el anhelado recreo para todos los estudiantes, menos yo.

Así que solamente tomé mis cosas, me puse mis audífonos, esperé a que la música se escuchara para después salir del salón, me apetecía demasiado almorzar, y no para satisfacer mi hambre, sino porque deseo subir de peso, últimamente _ella_ no ha comido tanto y no me ha hecho caso alguno de que debía de comer más.

Sin muchas ganas tomé la bandeja y me formé en la fila, poco a poco faltaba para que llegara mi turno hasta que escuché una odiosa voz desde atrás:

- _Ji Hoonie, ¿Tú comes de la asquerosa comida del colegio?-._ Ya por fin había llegado mi turno, la cocinera puso un plato de ramen y los palillos para después chasquear sus dedos, señalando que me largará cuanto antes de ahí, otra persona me proporcionó una cajita pequeña de jugo de manzana con popote y agradecido hice una reverencia, era la primera vez que alguien me servía comida-.¿ _Sabes? No me gusta en lo absoluto que me ignoren_

Esa persona molesta me jaló del brazo abruptamente casi haciendo que mi comida se cayera al suelo, pero por suerte la salvé, enfurecido lo miré y podría jurar que el estaba asustado, sobre todo porque media escuela nos miraba. De todos modos trabajar no es tan malo...

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo_?.-Pregunté al notar que el tiraba de mi brazo, haciéndome avanzar junto a él, definitivamente los dos estábamos nerviosos por la mirada de los demás-. _Oye!! Se supone que yo sólo comería por primera vez en el día, No debo perder mi tiempo!_

Ese chico no me hacía caso, al notar, corríamos por todos los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a las escaleras, yo intenté negarme a subir las escaleras, pero ese estúpido tenía más fuerza que yo y me hizo subir las escaleras, así llegando a la azotea.

Miré lo que aún quedaba en mi bandeja, el jugo de manzana, no dudé en abrirlo y probar la bebida, mientras lo hacía, una mirada me perseguía, era más que claro que ese mocoso me miraba.

 _-Bueno, ¿Vas a hacer algo o no? Como puedes observar, ya no tengo mi ramen y sólo quedó mi jugo de manzana, tal vez deberías hacer algo.._ -. Mencioné molesto

 _-E-es que yo, quería disculparme por lo de ayer y lo de hoy y... En ningún momento fue mi intención perder tu comida.. pero me parece que la comida de la cafetería es un reverendo asco_

- _Bueno, eso yo mismo lo hubiera descubierto, pero lo volveré a repetir, ¿Por qué rayos me molestas?_

 _-Es que yo.. yo.. ¡Quiero hacer amigos!_

 _-Esta bien, niño yoyo, pero créeme que un amigo no se busca molestando al prójimo..._

 _-¡Oye eso ya lo había escuchado!_

Y no me importó lo demás que iba a decir, sólo seguí tomando mi jugo y salí rumbo a las escaleras, podría jurar que aún faltaba para que el recreo terminará, pero si el niño yoyo sigue molestando, me agradaría demasiado pasar toda mi vida en el puto salón de Ciencias, que es el salón más vacío de esta escuela. Ahí me iré a refugiar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude observar cómo el ramen estaba "adornando" el piso, que lástima que esa gloriosa comida se haya desperdiciado.. una verdadera lástima.

Ya al llegar al salón me entraron unas ganas terribles de comer.. definitivamente me hubiera comido el ramen en las escaleras, al poner mi mano sobre mi estómago, sentí que este crujía con fuerza, mi estómago me demandaba egoístamente que comiera aunque sea una cáscara de platano, así que no lo dude y fui a la cafetería, por si daban aunque sea Ramen de la semana pasada.

 _-¿Otra vez tú niño? En verdad que los tiempos han cambiado demasiado..-_ Mencionó la cocinera mientras me daba otro plato de ramen, palillos y otro jugo de manzana-. _Apresúrate a comer, el recreo ya va a acabar_

Agradecí y me senté en una mesa cualquiera, empecé a devorar todo el ramen, después de hacerlo, tomé todo el jugo de un solo trago, mi estómago lo agradecía.

- _Ahh-._ Suspiré, miré a todo mi alrededor y noté que era el único que estaba comiendo en ese momento, ni siquiera me importaba, eso significa que nadie se podría notar en mí, apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y hundí mi cabeza, no me iría nada mal dormir..

 _-¡Ji Hoon-ah_!-.Gritó el niño yoyo atormentando mi sueño.- _¿Por qué me dejaste solo en la azotea? Pensé que te desvaneciste.._

 _-Interesante... Ahora déjame dormir-._ Dije volviendo a concentrarme para dormir

- _¡Pero todavía no me has dicho por qué tienes ropa de mujer! Realmente me asusté la primera vez que me hablaste.. ¿Cómo alguien tan afeminado tiene voz de macho pecho peludo? Eres un hombre o una mujer?_

 _-¿Y? No me digas que la respuesta de la pregunta te va a salvar la vida, solamente no te interesa, deberías irte con otras personas, yo no soy el indicado.._

 _-¡Pero yo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo! Eres una persona muy difícil de hacer amigos... Yo soy muy amigable y puedo presentarte algunos amigos y..._

 _-Mira niño yoyo, tal vez eres una buena persona, y eso es agradable para las demás personas, pero no para mi, yo no soy de hacer amigos demasiado-._ Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y salía del comedor ya que el timbre había sonado

Ya el niño yoyo no me había molestado y lo agradecí profundamente, pude pasar el resto del día en paz, después de la escuela, tenía que pasar al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que voy a utilizar, tales como pan, shampoo y esas cosas.

- _¡Oye Ji Hoon!-_. A veces a la gente no le agrada comprender nada-.¡ _Ji Hoon! ¿Vas a ir al supermercado? Te acompañaré!!_

 _-No gracias, no quiero perder mi tiempo...-_ Dije mientras seguía caminando rumbo al supermercado más cercano.- _Bueno, ¿Me vas a dejar solo? Necesito concentrarme para hacer mis compras_

 _-Lo siento Ji Hoon, pero a veces siento que te debo de salvar de tu soledad infinita_

 _-Te acabas de entrometer en mi vida hoy, lo dices cómo si me conocieras de por vida.-_ Al parecer, el supermercado no estaba tan lejano del colegio, y creo que eso me beneficiaba.- _Y no tengo una soledad infinita, siempre estoy acompañado.. una vez tuve pareja para que te informes_

 _-Oye! Esa es una mentira.. ¡Completa mentira!_

Intenté ignorarlo olímpicamente, ya que debía dejar mi mochila en paquetería e ir a por un carrito de supermercado, noté que el mismo hizo eso, así que durante el tiempo en que se demoró, salí corriendo a velocidad para obtener mi carrito.

Podría decirse que las ruedas del carrito y mis zapatos resbalaban un poco en el piso, así que tuve que procurarme de no caerme. De mi bolsillo saqué la lista de compras, que realmente era mucha, así que si no quería que el niño yoyo me molestará, tendría que apurarme.

Salí volando al pasillo de condimentos y agarré sal, pimienta, azúcar y quién sabe que más, después me dirigí al pasillo de las galletas y agarré 5 cajas de cualquier marca, tuve que salir volando hacia el lugar de las carnes y encontrar las primeras que me ganaban la atención, ya faltaba poco para terminar, en mi camino encontré bolsas de ramen en oferta, no dejé pasar la oportunidad y agarré todos las bolsas que pude.

Corrí con todas mi fuerzas hacía la caja 7, la cual era la siempre en la que yo compraba, dejé todos los productos que iba a comprar para que la cinta se los llevará, la cajera dijo el número que tenía que pagar y le dí mi tarjeta de crédito. Sólo cuando la regresó yo tomé las bolsas de compra y volví a correr.

 _"Joder ya hacía falta el ejercicio.."_

Parece ser que la misión " _No volver a encontrarme con niño yoyo"_ , fue un éxito, debería celebrarlo, bueno, mientras llegaba a casa recordé, ¡Había dejado mi mochila en el supermercado! Y yo que ni siquiera había tomado esta tonta ficha, por lo menos no tenía tantas cosas importantes, los apuntes siempre están en mi teléfono.

Tenía libros de repuesto que _Ella_ siempre hace, supongo que lo tendré que usar, lo irónico de este caso es que se supone que si _ella_ perdía algo, ahí se encontraban las cosas de repuesto, pero yo fui el que lo perdió, y todo por culpa de ese niño yoyo.

Al por fin entrar a casa lo primero que hice fue a cocinar el ramen que compré, mi estómago lo demandaba brutalmente y era necesario obedecerle, no entiendo porque _ella_ no come demasiado.

Ya con mi hambre saciada, fui a mi cuarto para anotar una parte de mis notas de la escuela, era importante volver a anotarlos, con flojera y todo, los anoté en mi cuaderno nuevo, (Que por cierto era rosado). Tomé mi teléfono y este señalaba que eran las 4:50 PM, de un aburrido viernes en Seúl.

Así como la persona aburrida que soy, caí en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, Morfeo y dormí por horas eternas.


	3. 3

"- _Ji Hoonie, Ji Hoonie, deberías de dormirte, ¡mañana es día de picnic!_

 _-Mamá!! ¡Por favor, 5 minutos más!_

 _-Eso me dijiste hace 1 hora, duérmete por favor_

 _-Pero yo le tengo miedo a ese monstruo... Aparece mucho debajo de mi cama y en el clóset.._

 _Aquí va a canción :v_

 _-Hijo.. no debería temerle a eso, los monstruos no existen_

 _-¿Me lo prometes mamá?_

 _-Estaba una promesa, hijo._

 _-Hijo, deseo mucho verte crecer.. no espero verte con una novia, pidiéndole matrimonio, teniendo a mis nietos.. ¡Ji Hoon! ¿No puedes crecer más rápido?_

 _-¡Mujer! Ji Hoon apenas es un pequeño niño, ya hasta estás pensando en cómo se debe de llamar tu nieto.._

 _-¿Pero no te alegrará a ti estar en la capilla mientras las campanas suenan, anunciando que nuestro Ji Hoon se va a casar con una bella jovencita?_

 _-Es un poco precipitado, pero claro que me agradaría, es mi hijo, ¡El gran Pyo Ji Hoon!_

 _-Papá, ¿Cómo nací yo?_

 _-Em... ¡Ji Hoon-ah! Vamos a cruzar la calle, por favor, agárrate de mi mano y la de tu padre"_

Acalorado, me levanté de la cama, ¿Qué rayos era eso? Acaso.. ¡Ese era el verdadero Ji Hoon!


End file.
